Jóia da Noite
by Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon
Summary: Ele vinha de longe e não trazia consigo nada além de um sonho: uma lua e uma canção. [Anna&Hao, ONESHOT]


**Jóia da Noite**

**X**

Ele vinha de longe, provavelmente de algum lugar perdido no Norte. Ele trazia consigo olhos tristes, um sorriso saudoso e muitos segredos, e isso é tudo que se sabia sobre ele.

As crianças da pequena cidade litorânea logo se interessaram por ele. Durante vários dias, o forasteiro foi visto brincando com elas de roda ou de bola. Eventualmente, ele lhes contava contos de fada do Norte.

"Ele se chama Hao" contaram as crianças às suas mães. Curiosas, elas perguntaram onde era a casa dele, e as crianças responderam:

"Ele não tem casa. Ele não tem nada – só um sonho".

Elas perguntaram o que ele queria, e as crianças responderam:

"Ele está em busca deste sonho".

Elas perguntaram que sonho era esse, e as crianças responderam:

"Ele sonha com uma Lua e uma canção".

E isso foi tudo que aquela cidadezinha jamais chegou a saber sobre ele.

**X**

A Lua era uma boa companheira.

Quando já era alta noite a não havia ninguém acordado, Hao costumava abrir a janela e observar o grande corpo branco no céu. A Lua parecia uma princesa virgem, que dançava com seus véus cor de prata, e cujos pés eram feitos de lá, de modo que ela não fazia barulho algum ao dançar.

Ela jamais fazia barulho algum.

Naquela noite, não foi diferente.

"Ah, Lua," suspirou o rapaz, sentado no peitoril da janela. "Nem eu sei ao certo o significado do meu sonho e, entretanto, ele é tudo que me resta. Ah– se seu canto tiver metade da beleza de sua dança! Eu irei até o cume da montanha mais alta, que você toca na metade da madrugada, ou até os confins do mar, onde você desaparece, quase ao amanhecer, se puder ouvir sua canção, ainda que uma vez–!"

Seu murmúrio se perdeu na noite e, se a Lua o ouviu, manteve-se tão silenciosa quanto antes.

Hao suspirou novamente e estava preste a fechar a janela quando ouviu algo trazido pelo vento. Um som baixíssimo. Estancou no lugar.

Era uma melodia distante.

"_Deep peace of the running wave to you_"

Teve certeza de que era aquilo que vinha buscando. Uma canção doce de calorosa como mel e leite, e ao mesmo tempo tempo fria como as profundezas do oceano infinito, e suave, como se cada nota se dissolvesse no ar assim que a seguinte tocasse.

A única comparação que ele conseguiu encontrar foi '_um raio de luar_', mas não era da Lua que a canção vinha.

Ela vinha da terra.

"_Deep peace of the flowing air to you_"

Hao desceu as escadas muito depressa e parou para ouvir de novo, seguindo febrilmente na direção de onde vinha o som. Não podia deixar que aquela voz escapasse. Passou por ruas, casas e becos sem sequer notá-los, até que seus pés tocaram areia.

O mar estava calmo e as ondas quebravam tranqüilamente. Sentada, deixando que a água salgada lhe molhasse os pés, estava uma garota.

A música não vinha do mar, nem do quebrar das ondas.

A música vinha da garota.

"_Deep peace of the quiet earth to you_"

Sob a luz da noite, a pele dela parecia excepcionalmente clara. Seus cabelos louros e a longa camisola branca eram levemente balançados pelo vento, enquanto as ondas acariciavam seus pés.

A princípio, o rapaz não pôde acreditar que a fonte de tão doce harmonia pudesse ser humana, mas logo fechou os olhos e desistiu de pensar nisso. Desistiu de pensar em qualquer coisa. Só lhe restava ouvir e lhe aproveitar cada palavra da música – da felicidade que lhe era oferecida.

"_Deep peace of the shining stars to you_"

Ficou lá, parado, ouvindo-a cantar. Nunca se sentira tão bem – a vida ganhava um esplendor e um brilho jamais vistos. Aquela música trazia consigo a doçura de viver.

Ele estava destinado a se apaixonar por ela no momento em que a ouviu cantar.

"_Deep peace of the gentle night to you_"

Nesse momento, ela fez uma pausa e começou a tossir. Hao voltou à realidade, como que saído de um transe.

"Você está bem?"

Ela voltou-se rapidamente, mas seu rosto não expressava susto – era, antes, uma cortês surpresa, como se ela o esperasse.

"Estou, sim" respondeu, encarando-o com grandes olhos negros. Ele gostou daqueles olhos – eram um belo contraste. Assim como a lua era uma grande pérola no meio das trevas da noite, aqueles olhos eram como dois ônix no meio do que parecia um corpo feito de luz.

"Eu sou Hao. Qual é o seu nome?".

"Anna".

Anna. Claro que ela não poderia ter outro nome! Era, como o nome descrevia, _cheia de graça_.

Ficaram em silêncio por um momento, e as únicas coisas audíveis eram as ondas batendo na areia e molhando os pés da menina, que parecia não ter a menos pressa para começar a falar.

Hao quebrou o silêncio de repente:

"Veio admirar a Lua, Anna?".

"Eu odeio a Lua," ela respondeu sem pestanejar, e ele, surpreso, esperou que ela continuasse. "A Lua é fraca– ela depende do sol para que possa aparecer. E eu odeio coisas fracas. Eu vim admirar o mar. O mas é forte e não há quem o retenha".

"Não vão ficar preocupados por estar fora de casa tão tarde?".

"Não há ninguém para ficar preocupado. Toda minha família teve vida curta, e eu já não suporto ficar naquela cama, sozinha no escuro." Ela começou a tossir novamente quando um vento gelado veio do oceano. Hao entendeu logo.

"Você está doente".

"Já faz bastante tempo. E eu nem ao menos _sei _que doença é. Mas parece que sou fraca como a Lua que tanto odeio, não é?" ela riu sem humor. Hao fixou seus olhos tristes nela que, após uma pequena pausa, acrescentou. " Mas eu não vou morrer ainda, eu tenho um sonho".

Um sonho! Nada lhe restava, a não ser seu sonho – aquilo soava muito familiar. Ele sentou-se ao lado da menina, sem desviar o olhar e perguntou, muito sério. "Será que seria muita petulância minha perguntar como é este sonho?"

O vento soprou gelado entre os dois enquanto ela perdia o olhar no mar. A pausa, desta vez, foi tão longa que ele achou que ficaria sem resposta, mas quando Hao abriu a boca para pedir desculpas, ela começou a falar:

"Minha mãe me dizia que, em algum lugar, existe alguém que sonha comigo. Pois o meu sonho é conhecer essa pessoa antes de morrer" Anna jogou as madeixas louras por cima do ombro e continuou. "Não, não se trata de nenhum altruísmo, é apenas que... se eu morrer agora, ninguém se importará. Ninguém mesmo." Ela confirmou quando ele fez menção de abrir a boca para responder, detendo-o com um gesto. "Mas, se eu conhecer essa pessoa que sonha comigo, se ela achar conforto na minha presença, então... quem sabe minha passagem na terra não tenha sido totalmente... inútil".

Ela irrompeu num novo acesso de tosse, dessa vez mais violento. Apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos e começou a esfregar os braços com as mãos, enquanto seus ombros eram sacudidos pela tosse. Hao levantou-se rapidamente e pôs o próprio casaco sobre os ombros dela.

"Você tem que voltar para casa. Esse ar noturno não está lhe fazendo bem algum".

"Não quero ficar sozinha naquele quarto escuro!" ela protestou, quando conseguiu parar de tossir.

'_É como a Lua... que por ter pavor do escuro e da solidão, convoca as estrelas, para que a acompanhem_' pensou o rapaz.

"E a pessoa que sonha com você, Anna? Como essa pessoa fica?" Encararam-se por longos segundos: ela, surpresa; ele, severo. "Eu prometo velar seu sono e não deixá-la sozinha, está bem assim?".

Ela apertou o casaco contra o corpo.

"Sim, está bem".

**X**

Quando chegaram na casinha, o estado dela piorava muito. Arquejava ao deitar na cama e cobrir-se. Hao, preocupado, trouxe uma cadeira da sala para um lugar entre a janela e a cama da menina e ali se sentou.

"Quer que lhe faça um chá?".

"Não" ela respondeu de imediato.

"Algum remédio que você tome?".

"Nenhum que faça efeito" quando ela voltou a tossir, o forasteiro se sentiu tomado pelo desespero.

"Me diga o que fazer! Não posso deixá-la nesse estado!".

Pela segunda vez, ela o olhou profundamente com seus olhos cor de ébano – melancólicos, tranqüilos, bonitos. Surtiram sobre ele o efeito de um calmante. Se ela não tinha medo, porque ele deveria ter?

"Segure minha mão e cante para mim, é o bastante".

"Mas eu–"

"Por favor".

Hao viu-se sem resposta. Ela lhe estendeu a mão magra e branca, e ele, sem outra alternativa, segurou-a entre as suas. Estava gelada. Ficou engasgado, pensando no que deveria cantar, até que os olhos dela encontraram os seus, como que implorando que ele começasse. Não havia como recusar um pedido daquele olhos.

"_G–greetings to you, gem of the night_

_Beauty of the skies, gem of the night_".

Anna fechou os olhos, e o rapaz ficou observando o peito dela subir e descer sob os lençóis, conforme a respiração se tornava mais fácil.

"_Mother of the stars, gem of the night_

_Foster child of the sun, gem of the night_".

Quando estes versos foram ditos, ela já estava adormecida. Tinha o semblante tão tranqüilo quee agora o próprio Hao sentia que suas pálpebras pesavam de sono, conforme ia ninando a jovem. Apertou a mãos dela entre as suas e lutou para manter-se acordado.

"_Majesty of the stars… gem of the night_".

Adormeceu, com a cabeça encostada no peitoril da janela, ainda terminando de sussurrar a última frase da canção. Adormeceu, não percebendo que o peito dela subia e descia com cada vez menos freqüência. Adormeceu, sem reparar que a mão magra dela se tornava cada vez mais gélida.

Quando o sol nasceu, ela estava fria e inalcançável como a Lua.

**X**

**_Fill my heart with song_**

_**And let me sing forevermore**_

_**You are all I long for**_

_**All I worship and adore**_

_**In other words**_

_**Please be true**_

_**In other words**_

_**I love you**_

**X **

**Notas da autora: Finalmente! Este fic está parado no meu pc, pronto, já faz uns dias. Por fim, minha ira contra a falta de fics AnnaHao na net venceu. XD **

**Isso foi escrito enquanto eu estava de cama, com febre, de modo que parece haver passagens quase delirantes, que o deixam muito parecido com um grande conto de fadas com açúcar em demasia. Não sei se sou uma cética ou a última das românticas. Só sei que me sinto bem idiota quando leio isso, apesar de eu gostar da fic.**

**Algumas explicações, porque eu SEI que algumas pessoas vão surtar: Eu matei a Anna para dar a prova final de que ela entendeu que tinha encontrado a pessoa que sonhava com ela e podia, enfim, repousar em paz. Lembrem-se de que Hao também está realizado, pois ele próprio disse que, para ele, _bastaria ouvir a canção uma vez._ Eu fui boazinha e realizei o sonho dos dois, vocês não têm do que reclamar xD**

**Tradução da primeira música: Deep Peace, de Donavan Leitch (embora eu prefira a versão do Bill Douglas):**

_Te desejo a Paz profunda das ondas que correm_

_Te desejo a paz profunda do ar que flui_

_Te desejo a paz profunda da terra silenciosa_

_Te desejo a paz profunda as estrelas brilhantes_

_Te desejo a paz profunda da noite gentil_

**Tradução da segunda música: Gem of the Night, uma música tradicional celta:**

_Saudações, jóia da noite_

_Beleza dos céus, jóia da noite_

_Mãe das estrelas, jóia da noite_

_Filha de criação do sol, jóia da noite_

_Majestade das estrelas, jóia da noite_

**Tradução da última música: Fly me to the Moon, de Frank Sinatra:**

_Encha meu coração de música_

_E me deixe cantar eternamente_

_Você é tudo que eu espero_

_Tudo que eu venero e adoro_

_Em outras palavras_

_Por favor, seja sincero_

_Em outras palavras_

_Eu te amo_

**E é só isso que tenho a dizer. Espero que comecem a aparecer mais fics AnnaHao a partir de agora! #pula#**

**Até mais ver,**

**Heaven's Demon**


End file.
